


Darling

by kuhleesi



Series: Hiraya One Shots [3]
Category: Hiraya - Karanduun, Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi
Summary: Fake relationships and a sensual dance.
Relationships: Cristala Dizon/Asterio Calag, Tala/Asterio, Tala/Reza, yes i will ship my character with reza and what about it
Series: Hiraya One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900120
Kudos: 2





	Darling

It’s strange that Tala could slip in and out of confidence like she was simply putting on a new dress. She wouldn’t be able to explain it if she was asked to. But when she took a new role, when she was a different person, she leaves behind Cristala Dizon’s insecurities and shame.

So when Gracia glamored the Hiraya for one of their covert missions, it was like Tala was back on stage. A brand new woman with no shame, no fears. Only opportunity. She wore the most eye catching outfit she could find, and in that sparkly dress with that faux fur coat, she became a new person.

She saw Asterio and couldn’t help but think of a prince. He looked dashing, his suit perfectly-tailored, his hazel eyes distracting, his cheekbones to die for. She pushed down the thought of princes and damsels. Those were Tala’s memories. Not this beautiful, confident woman’s.

What did beautiful, confident women think of their husbands in a suit?

Sexy.

That’s what she wanted to call him.

Sexy and refined.

“Darling, let’s enjoy this night, shall we?” The word was out of her mouth before she knew it, almost like a purr, her hand slipping around his waist to pull him close to her. He smiled at her like they were sharing a secret.

He made it very easy for Tala to pretend that he was her husband.

“Easy, darling, the night is young.” Was his teasing reply.

Tala tried to ignore the stutter that her heart made, and reminded herself that this was all an act. They weren’t actually a couple.

“Keep it up, Asterio but fair warning... I used to be an actress. I can put this act on for far longer than you can. You will break before I do.” Her hand on his waist almost clutched him a little closer so she can whisper in his ear.

Because of how close his body was, she felt a rumble in his chest when he let out a soft chuckle. This time, his smile was not soft. This time, he was smirking, and oh, how Tala’s knees almost melted.

“You’re not the only good actor here so bring it on.”

He moved away from her only to give her a wink. Oh, this wasn’t good. Tala thanked whatever gods existed that he had already turned away before he could see her let out a breath.

Oh, it’s definitely on now. No one, not even cute boys with mesmerizing hazel eyes and a jawline that could cut glass, could out-act Tala Dizon.

It went like that between them. 

Asterio’s eyes flickering through the menu before he looked up at her like she was enough of a meal for him, saying, “What do you want to eat, darling?”

“If I tell you what I really want to eat, we might have to get out of this restaurant too early.” Was Tala’s quick response. She felt a sense of victory when his hold on the menu tightened. Of course she’d notice that. Somehow, the lights in this restaurant made her hyper-aware of his every move. “But for now, I guess I’ll get the salmon fillet.”

Tala’s eyes scanned the surroundings, while Sana communicated with the Diwatas to get any clue on where the Rosas Man’s heart might be located. The Hiraya communicated almost like clockwork. Sana got the information they needed, sent a message to Has and Rosaria, and not even five minutes go by before Has confirms: They found what they were looking for. Now’s the time for a distraction.

This was what was driving Tala crazy. She hasn’t been on a stage in months. What if the lights blinded her instead of made her focus now? What if the eyes that she would inevitably draw made her uncomfortable instead of feel adored?

She barely had time to process her own emotions before Inday got the message as well and, in a perfect conyo accent that made Tala feel as if she was hearing herself talk, demanded enough attention that it brought the owner of the whole ship to their table.

Reza.

Tala would be the first to admit, she was a sucker for dangerous people. Something about them just made her excited. Looking at Reza made Tala feel as if she was looking at Asterio without any of the restraints.

Reza oozed confidence and grace.

 _Oh, gods._ Tala had to remind herself who she was at the moment. A beautiful, confident _married_ woman.

The thought of Asterio calmed her.

“Honey, can you take our daughter outside? I’ll take care of this.”

Reza never kept his eyes off her. And she couldn’t keep her eyes off him… until Asterio tugged at a stray strand of her hair and kissed it.

Completely caught off-guard by such an… intimate act, Tala blushed.

“Be back soon.” Asterio said.

_You win this time, Asterio._

“Come on, baby girl.” He said, taking Inday away from the scene.

Behind her, Tala felt Sana pat her back, gently. Grounding her back to what needed to be done.

Reza’s eyes were still on her, and he only tore his eyes off when he invited them to sit down for a conversation.

Well, at least their plan to distract him was working. With the distraction of Asterio’s presence gone—and it surprised Tala how flustered he actually made her—she was back into her role. Thank God Sana was there.

Sana had always given her the confidence to believe in herself. Her being there now, while she tried to keep a mob boss distracted, was a comfort Tala truly needed.

She looked over at her room mate, her best friend, who gave her the slightest of nods. Sana trusted her enough with this.

“My eldest daughter, by the way.” She said, motioning to Sana.

“Ah, she’s as beautiful as her mother.”

“…Yeah.”

No. Sana stood out in this room. Even without trying, Tala could see people glancing at Sana with awe, and this is her already glamored. She was the most beautiful creature in this room and Tala was a bit disappointed that no one else could see it.

The glamors made the Hiraya look different to other people, but to each other, they looked the same. If Reza could see Sana now, she’d be the one distracting him without even putting up the performance that Tala was doing right now.

But they needed to rely on hiding their identities to prevent retaliation and recognition, and it was Tala’s abilities as an Odto that the rest of the team needed. 

How she managed to convince Reza to let her dance for him, she would never understand.

When she got up, he guided her, and his hands were rough. And when she got on stage, his eyes roved over every inch of her body. Almost as if he could see through the glamor. But Tala was already in too deep.

There was a brief moment of silence, where Tala could swear she had frozen up.

But, with Sana’s help, the music came on.

And the first thing she thought of was “Darling.”

And suddenly, it wasn’t Reza standing in front of her. It was hazel eyes that was memorizing her every move, and slim hands on his waist as he watched, almost daring her. Imagining Asterio was what she needed. If it was him watching, she could do this.

So, that’s what she did. She imagined his hands on her as she swayed her hips, as she raised her leg from the floor, as she twirled. Right now, she was the character of a mysterious, confident woman. Right now, the eyes on her weren’t intimidating… they were exhilarating.

Whatever the other Hiraya were doing, they better make it quick, though. She was good but Tala knew she couldn’t keep it up for this long.

The song ends, and she was back to reality. Back to Reza, with his smirk.

God, he was gorgeous.

And he was a gentleman. His hand was offered to help her down the stage. She took his hand, because somehow looking into his dark eyes was tantalizing, sensual.

“You have so much talent, so much potential.” He said, his voice satin smooth. He looked at her like he was looking at Tala, not her glamor. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

There was a protective hand on her hip, gentle but possessive.

“She already has everything she needs and more, but thank you for the offer.” Was Asterio’s cold reply, coming from behind her. She felt the heat of his body press against her back. She was again reminded of a prince, coming to the rescue just in time. And in front of her was a dark fallen angel. Reza smiled, but no joy was in his eyes. In fact, his eyes were cold. Threatening.

Asterio led her away, but not before Tala looked behind her again to steal one last glance at Reza. Her heart jumped to her throat when she realized he was glaring at their retreating group.

 _He knows_ , she thought.

But he was letting them go anyway.

Or she was being paranoid and the adrenaline was getting to her. Either way, she focused on Asterio and a grin came upon her lips, “Asterio! Didn’t know you had it in you, I’m so proud of you!” She laughed.

He really made her believe he was jealous. With acting skills like that, he should have become a theater performer.

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE ALL SIMPS FOR REZA


End file.
